Black's Black Memory
by Muggle-born-and-proud
Summary: Sirius is in Azkaban, while he is being toutured by the Dementors he beings to reflect on the events leading up to Haloween 1981


Title: Blacks Black Memory

Rating: Over 13s I suppose

Genre Drama and slightly Dark Fic

Spoilers no none that I can think of but please correct me if I'm wrong

Disclaimer:  
Mr. Padfoot would like to say that this is the official disclaimer of this story entitled "Blacks Black Memory" composed by the great Miss. Hooligan  
Mr. Wormtail: would like to agree with Mr. Padfoot that the Muggle Born Miss. Meg Hooligan is in fact great but is no way the "God" that J.K Rowling is who as we all know created this world  
Mr. Prongs would kindly ask Mr. Wormtail to stop liking peoples asses and just get on with the disclaiming! While passing the remark that said Miss Hooligan is not making any money, while righting this story or gaining any credit of any of the characters.   
Mr. Moony wants to get on with mischief making and would ask the rest of the group to stop inflating the ego of one Meg Hooligan and just get on with tell the kind reader that this is not the creation of her but of Joanna Rowling none of the character including ourselves are her idea this world is not her idea and parts of this story has also nothing to do with it! She is just playing in the world Miss Rowling created. PS don't forget to comment, as it is her 1st fan Fic! Altogether now  
Padfoot Wormtail Prongs Moony: " Mischief managed!"

CAPTER 1 HALLOWEEN AT THE POTTERS

Prologue: It wasn't as if we were never going to tell Moony about the change of plan, it was that we ALL thought it best to…hum…delay the time in which he found out. The week where all this happen was coming up to and during full moon-when he was in a very venerable state every thing happen so fast that week, the week I lost all of my friends and all respect I ever had from any one. I hate myself for it even now as I rot in Azkaban, I think I'm innocent-but I'm guilty of mistrust, for if I believed in Lupin (and his undying friendship) someone else would know I'm an innocent man. I would walk free among the earth looking out who did this. To James my dearest and best friend. To Lilly the love of his life and the most understanding women in the world. And to Harry Potter…I'll kill him for what he did to Harry… and the last year in there most excellent company comes into my mind every time those...creatures come near me. I'll kill him for what he done to Harry James Potter...

It was Halloween in the Potter household, 3 months passed since Harry was brought into the world-as Dumbeldor would say "the happiness birth brings is far better than any Cheering Charm any one has ever could do in our school (including Miss Lily Evens)"

The Marauders however were taking "time off" from their busy lives of the "Order" to enjoy the old Halloween that they once knew in happier times, in times where they were under protection by the school and were served on hand and foot by house elves. In fact Sirius and Remus were just talking about house elves in the Potter living.

"You see I think at birth they should be given the CHOICE!" said Sirius for the tenth time. Although Remus was sure he was right in saying that even with the choice house elves would do every thing they were asked, he could see the passion in Padfoot's sliver eyes, and knew there was no hope in debating any further. To avoid Sirius gloating he took a sip of his wine, gathering his thoughts.

"What was the name of your old house elf Padfoot?" piped a little mosey voice from the corner off the room.

Sirius' eyes went from the passionate sliver to cold blank grey "nothing I could repeat in the house where a young boy lives!" spat Sirius flicking back his messy black hair.

"You're learning fast-but Harry is having a nap now so go ahead-abuse him to high heavens…" laughed the beautiful Lily. Lily always found time to laugh even in times as dark as these when the whole world seemed to turn off its lights the happy fire in Lily's emerald eyes could be seen from miles around. Only the Marauders could see them fading nearly all her friends were dead and her only living family wont talk to her. Harry and James were the only two things keeping her happy- as her eyes pretended to be.

"Speaking of Harry-where's James?" asked Remus

"Oh God I'll string James up if he woke him. Harry will be hell to deal with tomorrow." Lily said exasperated

"I just couldn't help myself, look he's so perfect." Came a soft voice from the door. The owner of the voice was standing in the hallway looking blissfully down at the bundles in his arms he look up to address the rest of the room "Can you believe I helped make something so wonderful…that didn't include a beautiful hex?"

"Sorry to break it to you but he gets it from his mum" laughed Peter

"Yeah it's the eyes!" said the adoring father not realising he was just insulted.

"Quit hogging Harry let the Godfather have a look in" said Padfoot in a mock winging voice jumping up and hurrying over to the bundle of joy and taking it from his James arm passing Lily as she rolled her eyes. "Hello Harry" he said so soft and clam one could barley believe it was the big black dog that was talking "I'm going to finish off the 'feast'-now it won't be Hogwarts house elf standard…" Lily said, to which all the boys groaned "oh it will do you!"

As she got up to leave the room James cried "WAIT!" he said it so loudly that they all jumped and Lily looked at her husband, slightly sacred. "Don't you dare leave this room without letting me tell you I love you" he smiled. A statement which had a mixed reaction around the room. Lily giggled like a schoolgirl as she walked out the door. The Marauders rolled their eyes looking disgust. And the scar less 3-month-old baby Harry spat up!

"What?" James asked innocently when he saw the look on his friend's face-Remus looked at him intently as if expecting to see something fly out of his (James) face. "I'm merely waiting for you to scruff up your hair" he said equally as innocent "then I will know for sure you're a time-travelling James from 15-year-old land" James looked slightly hurt at this. He mumbled something about them "not understanding" and looked back at his son now laughing at the red and green sparks they shot out of his godfather wand.

"Is everything all right Prongs?" Sirius looked up his eyes deep with worry "coz...coz... You've been a little off every since you came back on your mission last week." There was a silence over the room witch told James that his friends had been waiting for the right time to ask him about the mission - apparently this was it. Sirius most of all was worried, it was not like James to not fill him in on every detail about a life-dangering mission. Even if his head had deflated a bit since school he not only enjoyed the attention but also liked to keep his friends up to date on his life. He was trying very hard (as they all were) to keep the friendship strong.

He took a deep breath "Okay" he sighed "I'll tell you" 

Well thank you very much for reading this is my first Fan Fic so any Comments good or bad will be VERY much appreciated but no flaming I'm very delicate. Please tell me if I should continue my story or not… I don't want to update if no one is interested, - thank you XxX


End file.
